Kissing and Being Kissed
by Chainlinks
Summary: Cedric and Seamus meet up at the Yule Ball. Cedric inquires upon Seamus' kissing habits. Slash.


Disclaimer: Seamus, Cedric and the rest of Hogwarts' lovely population don't belong to me. You know that.

Warnings: Slash. Nothing beyond kissing, though. Slight age difference, but if you can stand Krum and Mione's little affair, I'm sure you can stand the thought of Cedric and Seamus, right?

Kissing and Being Kissed

Fourteen year old boys like Seamus always get crushes on distant, unobtainable people they know they can never have. It was just what fourteen year olds do.

So, yes, Seamus thought Lavender was pretty. She had a wickedly sophisticated sense of humor and if she was a little obsessed with the most crackpot class Hogwarts offered, well, there was chemistry between them while they were dancing on the ballroom floor. This "chemistry" was also known as Lavender's amble busom.

Lavender did not feel the chemistry, however. Halfway through "I'd Fight A Manticore (For Your Love)", Lavender began pulling away from Seamus, subtly at first, then rather abruptly as she demanded punch. Obedient boy Seamus was, he went to fetch her some punch. When he came back, Lavender was dancing with Crabbe. Seamus couldn't fathom why. Crabbe was ugly, unintelligent and smelled funny. Seamus studied the two as they swayed slowly out of time with the music.

The more Seamus stared, the more he began to understand. Crabbe had quite a set of manboobs to be perfectly honest and, as previously discovered, breasts equal chemistry.

"Well no longer!" Seamus told Dean fervrently, even though Dean was staring longingly at Ginny, who Seamus had to admit, was looking particularly radiant despite having her toes stepped on by an apologetically smiling Neville. "From this day forward, I won't pay any attention to girls! I hereby declare myself gay!"

Dean actually tore his eyes away from the younger redhead to look at Seamus. "You can't just suddenly declare yourself gay. You actually have to like boys to do that."

"I do! I like you, Dean. And... And..." Seamus looked around the room for a suitable boy to prove his good taste in boys. "Cedric Diggory. I definitely like Cedric Diggory."

Suddenly, Cedric's gaze fell on Seamus. And Seamus' gaze was already on Cedric. So essentially, they were caught staring at each other. Seamus knew that proper male ettiquette meant that he should look away, pretend to have just been glancing around the room.

Seamus couldn't do that, though. This was probably the only time he would ever have Cedric Diggory's attention unless you counted that time when who-knows-how-long-ago when they'd bumped into each other and Seamus' quills had falled out and Cedric had stopped and handed him back his best red-brown feather quill.

That, of course, didn't count because Seamus hadn't been madly desperately in love with Cedric back then (last week?). He'd only just accomplished that seven and a half minutes ago.

Seamus stared determinedly at Cedric. He wasn't missing this oppurtunity. He couldn't control the faint pink color his cheeks turned, though.

He hadn't continued his blatant staring to pique Cedric's interest or anything silly like that. He just wanted to be in Cedric's mind for a moment -- but o! what a moment, Seamus thought wildly in bad poetic verse -- and have Cedric thinking about nothing else except him for that little bit of time. Only after that would Cedric be able to continue dancing with Cho.

Cedric raised his eyebrow conveying curiosity, amustment and intrigue all at once. He paused Cho's dancing, said something politely and walked away.

Towards Seamus.

To the piece of floor laying directly in front of Seamus Finnigan.

"Seamus, have you ever been kissed?" Cedric asked amiably.

There were several things very wrong about this question.

1) Why was Cedric using Seamus' first name? Male acquaintances -- and they weren't even that -- from different houses always used last names until they got to know each other better. Wasn't that a rule? Would a teacher come up and take points off fr improper use of first name?

2) Why was Cedric over here? He had a beautiful date, the Weird Sisters were playing one of their best ballads and Cedric was talking to a younger boy from a different house whom he barely knew.

3) Why was Cedric asking about his previous kissing experiences, anyways?

Cedric looked very much like any boy who had just said something he'd never meant to say, which explained wrong thing number three in part, at least. Nevertheless, the amused eyebrow made its return above Cedric's left eye (well, Cedric's right, but it was to Seamus' left so which eye would that be considered, anyways?) and Cedric's bronze cheeks were now bronze mixed with carnation pink.

Seamus decided bronze mixed with carnation pink was his new favorite color.

Oh, but was he supposed to be saying something? Cedric had asked him about kissing. He had to say something cool and sophisticated that would showcase all of his amazing qualities. "Oh, yes, Diggory. I've kissed loads and loads of girls, why do you ask?" is what he meant to say, but what came out was a mumbled, shy "Hello, Cedric."

Traitor mouth. Seamus' cheeks grew redder.

"So, nice ball, isn't it? Who are you here with?"

"Lavender Brown," Seamus answered promptly, pointing to his date, who currently had two smelly Slytherins and a Durmstrang boy (that was a boy under that furry monstrosity of a dress robe, wasn't it?) waiting on her hand and foot, bringing her punch and grapes while they took turns dancing with her.

Cedric's amused eyebrow returned, damn it. "She doesn't seem to be paying attention to you. Is she your girlfriend?"

"No!" Seamus replied, faster than he should have.

""So," Cedric said, and Seamus could tell that he was gaining confidence from Seamus' lack thereof. "You never answered my question. Have you ever been kissed?"

"Of course. I've kissed Lavender twice and I kissed Dean once too," Seamus replied brazenly, proud that he didn't sound nervous about answering at all.

Cedric mussed Seamus' hair affectionately, but it sprang back into its immaculate condition thanks to Raamah's Remarkable Wizard Gel. "That wasn't the question. I asked if anyone had kissed you.They're very different things, being kissed and kissing someone."

Seamus' already red cheeks turned brighter red, more of a boiled lobster color at this point. He ducked his head a bit in a futile attempt to hid it. Cedric was treating him like a kid brother, ruffling his hair and grinning down at him. But was his voice just too lightly teasing, too low, almost, well, Seamus was nervous he was reading into this too much, but was it seductive?

Oh God.

Cedric Diggory, gorgeous hero of Hufflepuff was trying to make a move on him. The planets had to be aligned or something. Trelawney was probably up there cackling. "Hufflepuff champions born under Jupiter will be seen flirting with Cute Irish boys born under Neptune!" Trelawney's laughter was echoing through his mind. "And cute Irish boys born under Neptune will be too out of sorts to make any response, so Hufflepuff champions born under Jupiter will just have to go off with pretty Ravenclaw girls born under Mars, leaving poor cute Irish boys born under Neptune to mope alone."

The Lavender in Seamus' head raised her hand. "Professor, won't the Comet of Mutual Hotness negate some of the turmoil?"

Trelawney of Seamus' head just cackled. "Of course not! Cute Irish boys born under Neptune are notorious for their shy nature when contronted by Hufflepuff champions born under Jupiter! Not even the mighty effects of the Comet of Mutual Hotness can negate that!"

Seamus returned to the world outside of the Divinations class that was taking place in his head and vowed not to blush ever again around Cedric, because if he did, Trelawney would be right and he hated it when Trelawney was right.

"You're cute when you blush," Cedric said. "Want to take a walk?"

Seamus was courteous enough to glance at Lav, making sure she was too busy to care about his absence. "Won't Cho--"

"Cho understands," Cedric interupted before Seamus could finish. "She's only with me because Roger Davies is under Fleur's spell."

"Roger Davies?" Seamus could supress a chuckle. "What a love triangle. Harry's jealous of you because you've got Cho but Cho wants Davies and Davies is crazy about that veela wannabe."

Cedric shared the laugh. "You forgot the part about me having a crush on a boy three years younger than me whom I barely know. This could be a soap opera, you know."

"Crush? On me?" Seamus blurted.

Cedric grinned easily. "I know. Horrible, isn't it? We barely know each other, so it's silly that I would like you like that, but I do. I can't help it that you're so cute, can I?"

"Not silly," Seamus said. "In fact, I think I might even return the feeling." He leaned in, hoping for a kiss.

Cedric pushed back teasingly. "I don't think so. You still need to learn the difference between kissing someone and being kissed."

Seamus swallowed hard, staring at Cedric with a look that verged on pure lust. "I do?"

"Yep. Come on. That walk?"

"The walk. Right." Seamus jumped to his feet. His dress robes' hem slid sloppily under his feet and he tripped into Cedric. Cedric solidly helped Seamus back to his feet. "Thanks," Seamus murmured.

Cedric put a hand on Seamus' flushed cheek and grinned, leading Seamus out into the courtyard. They gound one of Sprout's famous thornless rosebushes laying delightfully unoccupied and they climbed into the center of the leafy bush, giggling like kids camping out. It was isolated, fun, mysterious and it made Seamus want to kiss Cedric more than ever. He couldn't though, because he knew Cedric would resist, wanting to teach Seamus about that elusive difference between being kissed and kissing someone.

Luckily, Cedric chose that moment to kiss him.

Cedric leaned forward, letting his lips touch over Seamus. Cedric's mouth dominated him, making every nerve ending come alive. Very much to Seamus' suprise, Cedric let his tongue slide out to roll over Seamus' lips. It wasn't what Seamus had expected. Cedric's tongue was soft like wet velvet and he opened his mouth to better accomadate the welcome intrusion, almost moaning as Cedric's tongue tickled the base of his own and Cedric's hand was tangling in Seamus' hair. Raamah's Remarkable Wizard Gel gave way under Cedric's hands and Seamus' hair stayed messy this time. Cedric sucked lightly on Seamus' bottom lip and Seamus experimented a bit, letting his teeth graze Cedric's lip and

Suddenly there was no more rosebush. It had exploded around them in a blizzard of leaves and petals and they were being yelled at by -- anything but this! -- Proffesor Snape of all people. Cedric was blushing redder than Seamus this time as they scrambled out of the bushes, holding hands. "Mister Diggory, Mister Finnigan! Ten points from your respective houses and if I find either of you again, it will be fifty! Do I make myself clear?"

Cedric and Seamus just exchanged a look as Snape stormed off, mumbling that he _would _find Harry and Ron in one of the bushes because he knew he'd seen them come out together and when he broke up their little tryst, he'd take fifty points off each, no warnings given.

Seamus and Cedric were just relieved that they weren't Harry and Ron.

Cedric looked thoughtful. "Do think Harry and Ron really..."

"No way," Seamus said adamently. "Ron's going into full jealous mode over Hermione and Krum and Harry's been broodier than ever over the Harry-you-Cho-Davies-Fleur love pentagram."

"Hexagon," Cedric corrected with a teasing grin. "My crush on you, remember?"

"I'm not likely to forget," Seamus said. "But with Snape patrolling the rosebushes, I'd put my money on Filch patrolling the astronomy towers. We probably aren't going to get any more kissage done tonight."

"Dorms?" Cedric asked without thinking.

Seamus laughed. "We would never get by the gossip hungry first, second and third years in the common room!"

Cedric laughed in agreement. "They're all sitting up waiting for the best gossip, I've no doubt. Just imagine what would happen if the best gossip waltzed right in -- Prefect bathroom!"

"Prefect's bathroom?" Half of Seamus wanted to come up with an excuse not to go. Cedric was older, obviously more experienced. What if he wanted to go farther than kissing? Get undressed in the water and how awkward would that ever be? It was the other half of Seamus who actually spoke, though. "Great idea! I'll race you there!" He sprinted forward without waiting for Cedric, but Cedric had no problem catching up.

When they reached the bathroom (Cedric won the race, but only barely), Cedric mumbled "Rubber ducky" and they disappeared into the bathroom.

Seamus was amazed. "Is this a swimming pool or a tub?" he asked.

"We're not here for that," Cedric said, laughing. "Maybe some other time." He winked broadly at Seamus. "The best part is hidden over here." He led Seamus around a tiny bend to where the towels were stored. They weren't stored on shelves or folded neatly, however.

"It's a mountain of fluff!" Cedric said proudly as he launched himself into the middle of the pile. "Most prefects just don't appreciate it properly, but I know you'll be able to."

There were stars in Seamus' eyes as he regarded the pile of towels, easily seven feet tall at it's pinnacle, but spread across a twenty feet diameter. He backed up, raced forward and took a flying leap, landing in soft bliss. The towels smelled like fresh blueberry muffins, the kind with a bit of brown sugar on top.

"This is perfect," Seamus announced contentedly.

Cedric wrapped his arm around Seamus' torso. "I agree one hundred percent. Seamus, would you be my boyfriend?"

Seamus' eyes sprang wide. "You? Me? Boyfriends?" he stammered.

He could understand having a crush on Cedric. Looking into those amber eyes, he could definitely understand it. He could understand the crush being reciprocated. He was very likable, after all.

What he just couldn't comprehend was the fact that he was being officially asked out by a seventh year, a Quidditch seeker-captain, Hogwarts' original golden boy, a Triwizard champion...

The age difference didn't scare him, Seamus decided. If Hermione could date Krum, he was sure he could handle Cedric. The thought of Hermione smacking Krum's hand away from her chest with a teasing reprimand caught in his mind. Krum hadn't minded, he'd just teased back. Or Seamus assumed he teased back. Seamus could never quite decipher his thick accent. Still, Hermione and Krum made it work just fine. He was sure he and Cedric could do the same. He wanted this.

The part that really scared him was the Hogwarts champion bit, Seamus supposed. Champions had died in the past. Champions were thrown to the media dogs to have their lives dissected. Champions stood for important things and weren't allowed to let anyone down. Seamus rested his head against Cedric's chest. He wanted to support Cedric through that if he could. "I'll be your boyfriend on several conditions."

"Name them," Cedric said, playing idly with Seamus' sandy blonde hair.

"Condition one: Never, ever stop that."

"Stop what? This?" Cedric teased, tugging one one errant lock before going back to the gentle wearving of his fingers through Seamus' hair.

"Second, you have to spend all night right here with me, talking. Talk about yourself and everything around you so that I can get to know you better."

"Can't," Cedric replied promptly. "You have to spend half the night talking about yourself at least. I want to know who this boy I like is, exactly. I know a bit, but not nearly enough. Fair?"

"Fair," Seamus agreed. "Third, promise me you'll tell people about us? I don't want this to be a secret. It's not going to be is it?"

"After the third task," Cedric promised. "I'd rather not gain Rita Skeeter's attention. That would hurt both of us more than it would be worth. I'll tell my closest friends, you tell yours and we'll tell the whole world after the third task."

"Fair" Seamus agreed again. He resolved to tell no one at all until after the third task. Dean would guess anyways and Lav wouldn't really care while she was surrounded by the foreign boys and their "chemistry".

But after the third task was over, after Harry came out carrying Cedric's dead body, he didn't tell anyone at all.

Author's Note: Sudden ending is altogether intentional. I have a few dodgy first drafts of Seamus and Cedric at different stages of their relationship, but they would be side-stories. I like the juxtaposed effect of the ending when put with the rest of it and I won't be changing it.


End file.
